This invention relates to a keeper lock for a zipper-type slide fastener and, more particularly, is related to a key-operated keeper lock having a keeper flange and anvil portion which lock therebetween a pull tab on a locking strip.
Keeper locks, commonly referred to as bag locks, are designed for use in connection with a slide fastener or zipper which closes the opening of a flexible money bag. The lock consists of two principal parts, namely, a lock barrel and a concentric lock cylinder. The lock barrel has an anvil portion which underlies the pull tab of the slide fastener when the pull tab is in its closed position. The lock cylinder carries a keeper flange which can be rotated to lie directly over the anvil when the pull tab is in its closed position. The anvil has retainer flanges that securely hold the pull tab between the anvil and keeper flange when in its locked position.
Generally, the keeper lock is designed with the keeper flange mounted to the housing of the lock cylinder such that the housing is telescopically received in the barrel assembly so that it can be shifted radially and axially. Thus, the keeper flange can be moved telescopically and shiftable axially with respect to the barrel so that the keeper flange may be initially separated from its position of closely overlying the anvil portion and, thereafter, be rotated to an out-of-the-way position in order to permit the pull tab of ths slide fastener to be removed from its captive position on the anvil.
A slidable locking bolt protrudes from the lock housing into the barrel assembly which locks the keeper arm in position above but closely associated with the anvil portion. Generally, the locking bolt and its associated lock barrel are designed so that the bolt will not lock the keeper arm from rotating with respect to the barrel in any position other than when the keeper arm is in its fully locked position with the keeper arm in a fully telescoped position and closely overlying the anvil. Also, many of the prior art locks were designed so that the removal of the key from the lock cylinder was prevented except with the keeper flange in its locked position. In such locks the key had to remain in the lock at all times while the lock was in its opened position.
One example of a prior art lock is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,580,016. The problem with this lock is that it does not provide any means to accurately and securely position the keeper flange directly over the anvil. With the keeper flange in its unlocked position, it is free to rotate in a complete 360.degree. circle. The same problem occurs in the locks illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,249,402; 4,019,353; and 3,785,185.
It has been found to be a great advantage to users of these locks to have means to accurately position the keeper arm directly above yet spaced apart from the anvil when the keeper arm is in its unlocked position. The lock user has found it advantageous to be able to remove the key from the tumbler and accurately position the keeper flange directly over the anvil. If the keeper arm can be properly and definitively aligned over the anvil, all that is required to lock the keeper flange in close proximity to the anvil is to push the keeper arm axially towards the anvil until it assumes a fully telescoped locked position. In such a position, the keeper arm closely overlies the anvil and confines the slide fastener between the keeper arm and the anvil in a locking relationship.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a keeper lock having means to accurately position the keeper flange directly over the anvil in proper alignment with the anvil so that in order to confine the slide fastener between the arm and anvil all that is required is to push the keeper arm in an axial direction towards the anvil until the locking bolt engages a locking recess in the lock barrel.
It is yet another object to provide a keeper lock having a slidable locking bolt with an upstanding finger which engages a groove in the barrel assembly such that the finger and groove cooperate to provide the necessary alignment means.
It is another object to provide such a keeper lock so that the key may be removed from the lock assembly when the lock is in either its locked or unlocked position.
The present invention consists of a keeper lock wherein the lock has a barrel assembly and an anvil affixed to and projecting radially from the barrel. The anvil is adapted to receive the slide fastener when the fastener is moved to its closed position. A key operated lock assembly telescopically and rotatably is received in the barrel for limited axial sliding movement and has a keeper arm affixed to and projecting radially from the lock assembly. The lock assembly and keeper arm are capable of both angular rotation and axial movement. The keeper arm may assume any one of three positions. In one position, the keeper arm is fully telescoped and locked with the keeper arm closely overlying the anvil for confining the slide fastener between the keeper arm and the anvil. In a second or intermediate position, the keeper arm is partially telescoped and unlocked with the keeper arm overlying the anvil but spaced apart from it. In the third or unlocked position, the keeper arm is swung to one side so that it assumes a laterally removed position with respect to the anvil so that the slide fastener is accessible for manipulation. There is a locking bolt carried by the lock assembly and adapted for locking the lock assembly to the barrel when the lock assembly assumes the fully telescoped locked position. A lock cylinder in the lock assembly is movable between locked and unlocked positions and a key and tumbler mechanism controls the operation of the cylinder. The operation of the lock cylinder serves to withdraw the locking bolt from its locking engagement with the barrel. An improvement comprises an upstanding finger extending from the locking end of the locking bolt which engages a complimentary groove in the barrel when the two are in proper alignment. Alignment occurs when the keeper arm or flange is positioned directly above the anvil. The upstanding finger on the locking bolt engages the groove and retains the keeper arm directly above the anvil portion until the key is used to withdraw the locking bolt which in turn withdraws the upstanding finger from the groove.